I will do whatever it takes
by ThisAwesomeKid
Summary: Mato Banna is an 18 year old trying to keep himself and his sister alive after their mother's death. When the hunger games return can he keep a promise or will he fall short?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm at home sick and figured I write something. It's a little slow but I hope you like it anyways. **

**All Alone**

I'm rushing into the hospital room after my mom. Pushing people out of the way and squeezing in between them. I get to her bed and see how pale and much older she looks then she did a week ago. This is it, she wont last much longer.

"Mom, I'm here," I tell her as I take her shaky hand.

"Mato," she says quietly. " My handsome boy. I don't have much time."

Tears streaming down my face now, I give a slight nod.

"You need to take care of your sister make sure she's always ok." her voice is scratchy with urgency, "Promise me you will let nothing hurt her."

"I promise," I say through my sobs.

Her eyes close and she lets out a sigh. "Remember that I will always love you two," and her heart stops. I cry harder then I ever had, squeezing her hand that somehow she would come back and comfort me and tell me everything would be ok. But nothing will ever be ok.

3 Years Later 

"Immy, it's time to go!"

"Just give me a minute! Your always rushing me!"

"Well you don't need to get all dressed up we are just going to Rane's house for dinner."

Her door opens, she is wearing her light blue dress with white spots all over it and has her brown hair done up in a bun just like mom taught her. She looks a lot like mom probably because we got a lot of features from mom. Her brown her, her smile, hazel eyes. "Ok lets go."

We walk across the street to Rane's. She was my mom's best friend before she died of cancer. Since then Rane has helped Immy and me with everything. I had to drop out of school at 15 to support me and Immy while mom was in the hospital and she was always there if I ever needed any help with Immy or bills or just someone to talk to.

"Mato!" She says happily, "I was wondering when you two were going to be here."

"Sorry Rane, I was stuck waiting for slow-poke here," and take my arm and put it across her shoulders.

Immy just shots me a look, then hugs Rane. "Well Mato, young ladies always needs to look their best," she states with a wink. That a good thing about Rane, she never gets on anyone's bad side and knows just what to say. " So how about we have dinner now."

Dinner is great, beef stew with the usual District 3 bread, some grilled chicken, and some fancy pasta dish Rane and I spend all year saving up for. She doesn't like to take credit for it, but Rane is a great cook. every time I compliment her she just shakes it off saying stuff like "it was nothing" or "you worked hard and deserve a good dinner."

My head falls back as I push my plate away. I can't eat another bit. "That was delicious Rane, Thank you."

"Thanks Mato, but it was nothing you deserve it after all the hard work," there it is again. "Oh, and Immy. I finished your doll. It's in the sewing room."

"Really!" she says in her high voice and she runs down the hall.

When she gets out of ear shot Rane looks at me, "So Mato, how much did you take?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, tell me."

My head falls and I look at my hands, "20."

Rane sighs, " Mato! If you needed more help you know you could have came to me."

"I know, but now we will have a lot more food. All of us."

"Its not worth it Mato. I wish you would have came to talk to me first," she turns her head to the hall. "What about Immy, She can't lose you to. You're the only family she has left."

Immy comes running to Rane with her doll in her hands. "Thank you Rane, I'll put it up so it doesn't break again."

"Yes sweety, be careful its old. Your mom and I played with them when we were kids," I can see the sadness in her eyes as she remembers. "You two have a busy day tomorrow, you should get home."

We thank her for dinner again and head home. Tomorrow is the reaping. The first one in 20 years.

_2 years ago the Mocking Jay fell, along with everyone else from the rebellion. Then President Snow's grandson, Arul Snow took the presidency. He ordered the Hunger Games to be continued again; however, to celebrate the fall of the Mocking Jay this year they will allow the 2 remaining tributes to be crowned victor. _How this makes since of celebrating what started the rebellion in the first place; I don't know, but the capital people love it.

I get Immy into her bed and tuck her in.

"You know, you don't need to tuck me in anymore."

"I just like to know your safe," I kiss her forehead and start to walk out of the room.

"Mato?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, I want let anything happen. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

The next morning passes pretty fast because the next thing I know Immy and I are getting our fingers pricked by the peace keeper. I walk with Immy till we have to separate from boys and girls. "Immy, see right there," I point to the bakery. "We will meet right there after this, ok?" She nods. I hug her, "remember I wont let anything happen to you," she nods again. "Ok, good luck."

"You too," I watch as she makes her way the 12 year old section before I find mine in the 18 year olds.

I wait there for what seems like an hour before the escort, Janer comes on stage. He is the first capital person I have seen and I can not believe how much funnier they look in real life. He is about 30ish, 5'5, half his head is bald and the other side has long bright red hair, and he is wearing this ridiculous yellow and white jumpsuit.

"Welcome District 3 to the reaping of the 76th Hunger Games!" His voice has a vary high tone, that I can't help but laugh at him more. He continues with how in recent years that the Capital over came the Mocking Jay era and now can have the mighty Hunger Games back. "So, lets go with ladies first!" he bounces over to the ladies bowl and grabs the first slip he sees. "Immy Banna."

My heart sinks. This should be happening, if anything it should be me up there not her! I see her walk out of the 12 year olds, stiffly and nervously making her way to the stage. "Do we have any volunteers?" he wait's a few seconds. I am losing my breath. No one volunteers, they cant let a small 12 year old go off to the games! and I cant just sit here and do nothing, I have to do something. "Vary well then, now time for our male tribute." everything's moving so much fast now. He calls some guy named Markus Grong. This boy comes out of the 13 year old section. By then I know what I have to do to protect her.

"I volunteer!" I scream before the boy even gets to the stage.

"We have a volunteer! Come up here darling," I walk with what confidence I have up to the stage. I am climbing the stage and a swear I am stomping with every step and stand next to our escort. "What is your name?"

"Mato Banna."

"Volunteered so your sister couldn't get all the fame now, huh?" he says with enthusiasm. I shoot him a look so harsh, he moves right along. "Shack hands you two," instead I hug her and the peace keepers break us apart and lead us inside the Justice Building.

**Please review! Ill try to make the next chapter more exciting. And maybe get it out today…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry. it's a little slow again :/ and I didn't like writing this one, but next is the opening ceremonies: ). Hope you like the chapter anyway. And please review!**

**This Is Our Mentor?**

This room is like nothing I have seen before. Velvet and marble from ceiling to floor. Everything in this room must cost more that I can ever make. Even the small lamps on the side table, would take me a years to afford something like that. I am sitting on the plush light purple couch when Rane rushes in the room.

"Mato.." she says with tears running down her face. We hug and stay there for what seems like 10 minutes before she breaks us apart. "you can come back, both of you. You have to Mato."

"I will make sure she comes back."

"Mato both of you can make it out. 2 tributes can win."

"I.. I just don't know, 22 of us will have to die."

"Try! For me. For Immy. For your mom, you know thats what she would want Mato."

"I will, I promise you," then the peace keeper comes in and tells us time is up.

Rane hugs me a final time and leaves a box in my hands. "take this, it was your mom's," then she left with the peace keeper. I untie the string from the box and what was inside shocks me. It was my mom's silver ring the has been passed down through our family. Its old so the it doesn't shine that much anymore, but at least I have something from home. It more then I could have asked Rane to bring me. It takes me minute to calm myself from crying, but I do. All I do is I put it onto my index finger and play with it to keep my mind off of what is going on and wait.

15-20 minutes pass before I am called out of the room and taken to a car. It takes us 5 minutes before we get to the train station. There are cameras everywhere and Immy hasn't stopped crying since we left the Justice building. So I rub her back and tell her everything was going to be ok and that calms her a bit. As We get out of the car and start making our way to the train, I put a protective arm around Immy to show the them I am not here to play a game, I am here to get my sister to win.

Flashes going off, cameras rolling, and news reporters asking 20 different questions that Immy and I just ignore. Everyone is trying to get our attention, but I am not even going to glance at them. The only thing in my head right now is to look strong. We get onto the train and the doors close behind us. Janer takes us and shows us to our rooms. Once we get to mine he tells me to put on whatever I like and that we will have dinner in about an hour.

I go into the bathroom to take a shower and there is a panel of a hundred different buttons that control everything you can think of. I choose a nice hot shower with a spring scent and a wallpaper image of a nice green forest that transformed the bathroom. I can get use to this shower thing, I feel super clean. When I step out, and air current from all directions dries me. I walk to the dresser in my room and find some underwear, a lose white shirt, and lose black shorts. I also put my mom's ring back on so I don't lose it.

I make my way to the dinning room where Immy and I am suppose to meet Janer and probably someone who will mentor us. With all the victors dead from the last uprising how are we suppose to be mentored? Knowing the capital they will send some capital shmuck that tells Immy and I to go out into blood bath because it would be entertaining. Anyway, I am the first in the dinning room so I ask the avox if it would be fine if I serve myself and he nods.

I grab a plate of some lamb with a red sauce around it, a soup with some potatoes, tomatoes, and some fish, and an assortment of the different district breads. This all taste so amazing. Janer and Immy arive at the same time and after Immy grabs some food we all finally sit down.

"So.." I begin. "How does this mentoring thing work for us?"

"Oh right. So before I or any of the other escorts could get this job, we had to go through a class on hunger game mentors. You see, its so we can help our tributes throughout the games. Isn't it lovely? I'll be your escort and your mentor!" Immy and I just stare at him, "So.." he opens a small note book. "lets begin with.. Strategies! That it. Do either of you have any special skills I should know of?"

".. Well I use to work in the butchery and got handy with a knife. And Imma and I would run 5 miles every day back at home."

Imma speaks up, "Don't forget about some of the knots you learned at the butchery."

"Oh yeah, they shown me a couple basic know to hand different sizes of meat."

Janer taking notes in the notebook, "ok nice! Now for how you will represent yourselves. Imma you were scared during the reaping, weren't you?" she nods, "So we will play you off as the scared innocent girl and you Mato, will be the brave-protective brother. I saw that as soon as you volunteered. Sound good to the both you?" we nod. "Excellent darlings! Lets go watch the other reaping," he says as he finishes his notes.

We gather on the couch to watch the reaping from today. District 1 was first. They both volunteers and were vary muscular, the girl Vix stuck out with her red-gold eyes. Then District 2, both, again volunteered and were even more muscular then District 1. Looks like the careers are the same. Then there is us. Me volunteering to bring Immy back home. Then District 4, the only thing that stood out to me; other then they were volunteers too, was that the boy, Delvin look oddly calm going onto the stage. Then in District 7 the boy there volunteered for his little brother. Then in district 10, there was a 12 year old boy that was reaped. Other then that none of the others stood out to me.

"Alright my darlings time for bed, we'll be in the Capital at 6 and I want you to have a good nights rest." Janer says genuinely. Maybe he won't be so bad after all. I take Immy to her room and tuck her in like I usually would.

"Sleep tight, I'll be right down the hall if you need me," she nods. "Did your friends come and say goodbye today?"

"Mhm," she lifts her arm. There's a blue and pink hand made bracelet on her wrist. " my friend Aria gave me this today. She said she made it a while ago and was waiting for my birthday," a tear falls from her face.

"That's pretty! She did a good job on it," I rub the ear from her face.

"Yeah, can you tell me a story about mom again?"

"Of course," I tell her about the time when I was 7 and mom bought us a new kitten. Then over the next year it got really fat and mom thought it was what we were feeding it, but it ended up being pregnant. The cat gave birth on my bed and we had to throw it away. Then me, mom and baby Immy all had to share mom's bed. Mom didn't want something like that to happen again so she sold all the kittens and our cat.

By the time I am finished, Immy is asleep. I kiss her forehead and head out of her room. Before I go into my room there is someone I need to talk to first. Janer. I find him in the dinning room still watching recaps and the hosts talk about the different tributes and taking more notes. "Janer?"

"Oh, Mato. I thought you went to bed."

"No, I just put Immy to bed. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, what is it?" by his tone maybe he does care somewhat about me and Immy.

"Its about Immy. I want you to focus on getting her out of the arena alive. I mean ill stay alive as long as I can to protect her, but just in case something happens I need you to focus on getter her out."

He thinks about this for a minute, "Of course I will do that for you! I'm not worried though, with both of you I bet I could get even more sponsors, but if I came down to it, I wouldn't give up."

"Thanks, Janer."

"Your welcome darling. Now off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

I get to my room and stare the bed. Everything from the day hits me. Anger from the reaping, sadness of my mother's ring, anxiety from the whole day, but mostly hatred. I take the closes thing to me and throw it against the wall and watch it smash into a million pieces. I'm yelling, throwing objects, and punching walls until I am tired out. I lay on my back, hands throbbing, just staring at the ceiling till I finally fall asleep.

**Please review, I want to know what you are thinking.. Even if its criticism.**


End file.
